Danbaros
Danbaros lies to the west of Lowenwall and to the south of Lower Eitz. It lies upon the South-Western Coast of ir'Tethori. It is primarily inhabited by humans but it is also home to the only two remaining Windalf settlements on ir'Tethori. There is a large range of mountains. Danbaros is a Monarchal State and is independant of the merchant conglemorate which puts it at high risk for war with Eitz to the north. Though as of 113TC they are in a truce only honored by the merchants to the north due to the massive amounts of ore found in these rich mountains. Though the people of Danbaros still have many forts and defensive structures. They are completely unaffected by any threat by sea because the entirety of the coastline consists of cliffs with an average height of 93ft making any threat by sea irrellevant. ir'Tethori as a whole has no navy as all of the coasts are cliffs such as this with the exeception of Lowenwall. Though sailors fear the merfolk in the area and don't go in water deeper than they can swim down to without breathing assistance. This makes any threat by sea in Lowenwall somewhat irrelevant as well (with the exception of the merfolk themselves. Geography of Danbaros Danbaros has a very unique geography to it - not due to the surface, but to the subsurface. The Surface consists of a desert known as the "Windy Desert" to the north, and the Lanswood to the south. It is a very hilly region with a large range of mountains known as the "Arid Belt" It has several passes including the Sunny Pass, the Orange Pass and the Eitzward Pass. These are well-known for bandit and goblin activity. Most often road-blocks preventing some trade. Whilst the underground is a massive series of caves known as Shellback's Maze - originally thought to be a large layer of lavastone it turned out that the caverns were carved by creatures native to the rocky waters below. A solitary mountain lies in the south near the center of the Lanswood known as Mount Danbaros. And to the west are of course the Blisterfoot Mountains. The seas are very deep around the coast and there are no beaches or gentle coastlines. The weather is mild to cold, including throughout the deserts, which never get hot but remain arid from the low rainfall between the Arid Belt and the Blisterfoot's. Settlements of Danbaros High Cleft: High Cleft is the highest altitude settlement in Danbaros. It is home to the training grounds, and breeding grounds for the Griffonriders of Danbaros, an elite branch of the country's military. While it is mostly home to the knights. Their families too live there which has drawn the attention of various merchants and artisans. '''Lord Erin's Manse: '''This massive chateau is home to Lord Erin - High Monarch of Danbaros. Though his is rarely here as he works out of Castle Bridle, this castle is a safe-haven for his family and heirs. It has several small farms and tenants that surround it but it is heavily guarded none-the-less. '''Moorlight: '''Moorlight is not identified on the map as not much is known about the city - people who go there never see the inhabitants but there are obvious signs to people living there. Buildings have been destroyed by the neighboring towns to make way for farms and roads, but they seem to be rebuilt within days. It is not even known if the city is truely called Moorlight, but it is called that due to the mysterious lights in the city after the sun sets. People who go there to stay and look for whatever signs they can tend to disappear is it is oft avoided. Moorlight is also home to a large number of Earth Motes and Water Motes. The city has never threatened any neighboring villages so it is of least concern. '''Shaffold: '''Shaffold is a dwarfkin settlement though it is home to several humans as well. It is quite renown for crafts of metal and stone - armor in particular. One of the few lodestone refineries of ir'Tethori reside here. It also has a magick college known as Shaffold Tower. Shaffold Tower trains students in wizardry and engineering both and is popular amongst the dwarfkin. '''Fensyn: '''Fensyn Lies closest to Castle Bridle so is quite relaxed in its own defenses - It holds various craftsmen and most famously a brewery that specializes in Seacider, a beverage made from sea-apples. '''Castle Bridle: '''Castle Bridle is the ruling seat of Danbaros, From here Lord Erin'sen Salphor rules and commands his kingdom. He has quarters here though he does have a proper home to the south which he visits on occasion. He felt that Castle Bridle didn't have the necessities to raise his children in a good environment. '''Northhold: '''Northold is a small fortress with a small standing army though it's defensives are astounding. It has never fallen in recent years though it has never been properly tested in open war. It is ran by a small clan of dwarves loyal to the crown known as the Silverbeard. A clan of dwarves bred in war and battle. '''Breezestone Hold: '''Breezestone hold is a dwarven city unlike any other - instead of deep underground it is build into the face of a high mountain. While still technically underground(inside said mountain) Just at a higher elevation. There are three clans that predominate this cities inhabitants, the Breezehand, The Windstone, and the Bloodrock clans. '''High Oren: '''High Oren is one of the only two settlements of Windalf in ir'Tethori today. It is somewhat reclusive though. Not many outsiders are welcome amongst their people and this has caused many of the less xenophobic individuals to break off from them and form the city of Lisplind in the Lanswood. It is a large and beautiful settlement high in the southern mountains of the Arid Belt. Though the folk of Lisplind say that the view of the Lanswood from High Oren is much better than the view of High Oren from the Lanswood. '''Mastica: '''A small hunting village in the Lanswood it is comprised mainly of Green Faith humans. '''Lisplind: '''Lisplind is the only other Windalf Settlement in ir'Tethori. It is a small village of less xenophobic windalf who go out of their ways to visit and trade with other races. '''Gold-Hand Court: '''Gold-Hand court is a small monastary of dwarven and dwarfkin monks. They train in the Fleshbone Axe style of fighting. Their mountains are also rich in gold and other precious metals. '''Clan Droggix Keep: '''Clan Droggix is a clan of Fire Grivel Goblins in the Blisterfoot Mountains. They are the largest and most powerful of the clans. They follow Chieftan Grim Grin Gribgit - powerful serpent shaman. This settlement is not welcoming to humans or any other race. '''Chas: '''Chas - the largest city in Danbaros, lies in the heart of the Windy Desert, it's notable sand-stone architecture is unique to Danbaros and its sprawling ghettoes are extremely high in crime and misconduct. Chas, the City of Thieves is home to several guilds of unsavory types like rogues, swashbucklers, and gunslingers that are constantly at war with one another. The most powerful of these guilds is the Steel Arrow, a guild of urban rangers. They are the only law in this dangerous town and even they are not to be crossed. Category:Countries Category:Ir'Tethori